


[P4/主花]LIKE 4

by luxurleaf



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurleaf/pseuds/luxurleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>真的什么都没有也被屏...(忧伤</p>
            </blockquote>





	[P4/主花]LIKE 4

隔天，鸣上在课余时间掏出手机，检索在阳介萤幕上看到的两个英文字母，得到以下资讯:

『K-Y 润滑剂100g

‧产品说明  
於体液分泌不足的时候，你需要纾缓干燥的方法。大部份女性均会遇到阴道干燥的问题，简单如生活压力、疲倦或经期也会导致这种情况。

‧产地  
日本

‧商品规格  
100g

‧使用方式  
1.每次使用适量润滑剂於性器官。

‧注意事项  
若出现过敏情况，请即咨询医生。本产品不是避孕剂，亦不含杀精剂。本产品不含造成习惯性使用的成份。

‧成份  
水, 甘油, 葡萄糖酸, 氢氧化钠, 洗必泰二葡萄糖酸钠, 尼泊金甲酯, 羟乙基纤维素』

大致了解后，鸣上打消直接向阳介询问的念头。

因为他不知怎么问出口。

诸如：「你买个女性润滑用品作啥？」

「是帮姊姊或妹妹买的？你不是家中独子？」

或是:「你现在交往的对象不是个男人吗？我全身上下哪里像女人你说？」

好吧，最后一句好像歇斯底里了点，但不妨碍鸣上归结该项产品的功能与用途。

鸣上面瘫地瞪着萤幕上的说明，内心各种崩溃，抓着手机的修长指节喀喀颤抖。

「悠，你怎么了？脸色好苍白啊？」阳介嘴叼著包铝箔饮料走近，弯身把头凑过来一瞧，顿时毫无防备地喷出口牛奶。「噗！！」

好在他人反应也快，及时摀住嘴向后仰，这才没糊了鸣上一脸奶，但也满手都是白乎乎的液体不断滴落，狼狈得半死。

「阳介！」

「花村！你好脏別过来！」

鸣上的惊呼和里中尖叫重叠在一起，他转头看了眼对面挡在穿红衣的天城身前的绿衣女孩，又发现教室内所有人的目光都集中过来后，赶紧拉着阳介往教室外冲。

 

快步越过走廊，两人直奔进男厕，鸣上才一转开水龙头，阳介立刻洗手并漱了好几口清水，然后舀水洗起整张脸来。

 

鸣上看着低头忙于清洁自己的男友，等对方整理得差不多了，才从口袋掏出条折得方正的手帕递上前。

 

「谢谢。」阳介顺手接过抹干脸，对着镜子拎开领口擦拭脖子和被喷溅到的制服部位，整个过程鸣上都只是站在一旁呆呆看着对方拭去划过脸颊的水渍，吸去悬掛下颚的水珠，还有抹过湿漉漉的脖颈。

 

阳介不调笑时的五官颇俊秀，很多人说他只要不开口就妥妥杰尼斯系。像现在他皱眉抿唇专注盯镜子的神情，搭配顺着轮廓滑落的水珠，还真有几分拍写真照的帅哥感。

 

鸣上吞口口水。

 

「你的手机要不要也擦一下。」阳介从镜中瞥见他还握在身侧的手机，顺口问了下。

鸣上木然地眨眼歪头，一时间没法从那两片开阖的湿润唇瓣上反应过来。

 

见他连动都不动，整个人傻得好像丟了魂，阳介干脆拉过他的手把机子夺过来检视。

光亮的镜片上沾到几滴浅浅的奶痕，他拿起手帕一戳，萤幕陡然亮起。

大概是还没到自动锁屏时间，萤幕自动跳转到方才鸣上浏览的网页，阳介看着上面的商品介绍抽动嘴角。

「………我就知道……」大概已有心理準备，二度瞧见同样画面的青年并没有太过激动。

「你知道？」闻言，鸣上整个人又不好了。

「阳介该不会觉得我是女人？」就说冲动是魔鬼，鸣上一张嘴立刻知道自己讲错话，但补救也来不及了。「不……那个…我之前看你在看这样东西…你又没姊妹，这东西又女性用的……」

 

阳介越听表情越古怪，忍不住拍了下洗手台打断他的话。

「谁告诉你标示女性用就是女人用的？就算保险套也是有人套在舌头上吹，还有人把木瓜的蒂头切了拿来给老二戳，这随便一想便知道不是那样…」滔滔不绝训斥著，阳介突然一愣，旋即惊恐地瞪向鸣上。

「你……难道一点自觉都没？」

 

「什么？」自觉？

 

「你不是想………」阳介说到一半又猛然闭嘴，梗在喉头上的话语滚阿滚，整个人抖得像只烧开的水壺。最后一把摀住脸，重重叹出口气。「可恶！为什么是我来说这种事？」

 

「阳介？」这下鸣上又混乱了，他是有察觉事情似乎与预想不同，可是这突如其来的『自觉』是什么，他真的没头绪。「你说我想……？」

 

受不了他的茫然迟疑，阳介终于忍不住把接下来的话吼出来：「做爱阿做爱！你不是想跟我做爱吗？」

 

「做……爱……？」鸣上下意识重复了那两个字，然后，双颊立刻升起高温。

 

「不要以为我不知道，你动手得越来越过份，搂搂抱抱就算了，还一直乱摸乱亲，白痴才不知道你想干什么！你想压倒我对吧？想压倒我对吧！？」像被他羞怯的反应戳中G点，阳介跳起来，难以忍耐地指著他甩出一长串连珠炮抱怨：「那天去你家时我就发现你在干什么！一个人在浴室里喊我的名字自慰，害我以为那天会发生什么紧急充实下知识……」

像想起某件事，阳介恼怒地又瞪了他一眼，继续劈哩啪啦爆粗口。

「可恶！要不是比力气赢不了你，你又不提，我需要这么辛苦？我容易吗？有哪个被上的还要準备好功课与用具的？结果其实你自己都没发现！再单细胞也要有个程度吧？阿米巴原虫被电到都还会跳起来，你这脑袋和身体什么时候统一下想法？」

 

原来阳介知道那天晚上他在浴室干了什么……

鸣上先是困窘了下，立刻发现自己重点错误，虽然阳介这段话讯息量很大，但确实只有最初那句话才是关键。

他知道自己常搞不清楚该说什么，不是不会答，而是別人问一句他总能瞬间想出三种不同答案，故容易有脱序回应。状况不好的时候，更会反应得乱七八糟，越混乱他会越小心使用语言对话。

因此现下冒出在脑内的三个回答选项里，最好最正经最能表现出他想法的是……

 

「嗯，那么我们来做爱。」

 

TBC


End file.
